legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Strut
Strut is the secondary antagonist of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. he is a hungry ''Struthiomimus''. Strut is voiced by Rob Paulsen. History Ozzy and Strut were bumbling villains who arrived in the Great Valley in hopes of stealing eggs, although the more relaxed Strut was at first willing to eat plants, much to Ozzy's fury. It was because of this duo's failed attempt at stealing an egg from Ducky's family's nest, that the five protagonists found Chomper's egg in "The Mysterious Beyond," mistaking it for Ducky's unhatched sibling. Ozzy and Strut were vengeful of Littlefoot and the gang because if it weren't for them, Ducky's unhatched little brother or sister would have been lunch. However, during a landslide that occurred while Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike were pursuing them, Strut lost the egg they had stolen, and to cover with Ozzy later on, he lied that the five children had stolen it from them to avoid his brother's wrath. Ozzy thought that the egg that contained Chomper was the egg that they attempted to steal, and thus, when Cera told him that the egg hatched, he was even more vengeful towards Littlefoot and the gang. The two characters seem to have a knack for getting into trouble. Ozzy first tried to get an egg from a mother Maiasaura's nest, only to have that egg replaced as a rock, and him biting into it. Later, after they unsuccessfully took one of Ducky's unhatched siblings, they were unfatally crushed under a mountain of rocks. In the middle of the film, they were chased off of a cliff when they were about to steal eggs from a mother Pteranodon. While chasing Littlefoot and his friends across a tree-bridge during an eruption by the Smoking Mountain, Ozzy attempts to cross, but the lava sets the tree on fire, and he falls. Strut jumps off after him. Near the end of the film, they are seen for the final time when they are shown to have survived their fall and go after Littlefoot, whom they successfully catch and kidnap. To get revenge on him for interfering with their plans, they plan to kill him once and for all by throwing him off the Great Wall of the Great Valley, a plan hatched by Strut, much to Ozzy's surprise and delight, as he had not expected Strut to think of something so evil. However, Chomper, hearing Littlefoot's cries for help, manages to find his friend just as Ozzy and Strut are about to carry out their murderous plan. However, his attempt to save Littlefoot fails, as Strut manages to grab him by the throat and start strangling him, the new plan being to kill him, as well. However, Ozzy and Strut were chased out of the Great Valley and into the Mysterious Beyond by Chomper's angry parents, who saw the villains nearly hurting their son. Whether or not they were eaten remains unknown, as neither of them have been seen since. They may have also debatably appeared in The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists in the Struthiomimus herd who are seen leaping past Cera and into the river. Also during the story about the Land of Mists, two Struthiomimus are seen running across the water that look exactly like Ozzy and Strut, which could possibly be them. Personality Strut initially came across as simpler and more dimwitted than Ozzy. He was also more laid-back and relaxed, at first, not getting angry all that easily. He also showed himself to be more passive, as he did not have any agency when it came to stealing eggs and had to rely on Ozzy to motivate him into it. He was also submissive, as he tended to recoil from Ozzy's verbal attacks and scoldings and did not seem to fight back against any of the physical abuse that he took from his brother. He was so fearful of Ozzy, in fact, that after losing Ducky's family's egg, he actually lied to Ozzy about who really cost them said egg to keep himself from getting hurt by him even more. That said, as the movie progressed, it was clear that Ozzy's evil started to rub off on him, as his own level of vengeance against the five young heroes finally started to grow, as well, and he got just as anxious to take revenge on them as Ozzy, as shown by him laughing evilly at them when they cornered them near the tree-bridge. It can even be considered that he got even more evil than his brother, given that he was the one who, upon their kidnapping of Littlefoot, very happily and eagerly suggested killing him by throwing him off the Great Wall, even surprising his own brother (although pleasantly so) with how evil he had become by that point. He also thought nothing of strangling Chomper when he tried and failed to save Littlefoot from him and Ozzy, showing that even being a child would not spare someone from his wrath. In the end, it can be said that Ozzy was evil from their very first appearance, while Strut slowly, gradually grew into almost as evil of a villain as he was (possibly even more so) by the end. Gallery File:Ozzy and Strut.jpg Trivia *Ozzy and Strut are two of the only Land Before Time villains to speak, the others being Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Ichy, Dil, Pterano, Rinkus, and Sierra. *Ozzy and Strut share some similarities to Ichy and Dil in terms of their dynamic, as one is clearly the leader (Ozzy/Ichy), and the other the follower (Strut/Dil). However, they are also different in that Ichy was evil to his very core, while Dil was more pragmatic than inherently evil, simply acting according to what occurred to her naturally as a predator, whereas Ozzy and Strut were both completely evil (even though Strut had to grow into it throughout the events of the movie). *It has been a huge debate about what the real-life Struthiomimus ate if it was really an omnivore. Strut shows such symptoms of being an omnivore after favoring Ozzy to eat plants instead. *Their defeat is similar to Dil's, as they were chased by a Sharptooth. *Strut is somewhat similar to Pinky from the Animaniacs and Pinky and The Brain franchise possibly because their voices sound the same due to having the same voice actor. *Ozzy and Strut have British accents; however, Struthiomimus fossils have never been found in England or outside of North America at all. On the other hand, Hyp is a Hypsilophodon, whose fossils have been found in England (on the Isle of Wight, specifically), yet he and his father lack British accents. Rinkus, however, is a Rhamphorhynchus, whose fossils have also been found in England, and he does have a British accent. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non Humans Category:Sidekicks Category:Characters hailing from The Land Before Time Universe Category:Retarded Character Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Partner Category:Reptiles Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Animals Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Rob Paulsen Category:Characters from the Past Category:Evil from the past Category:Hungry Villains Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Menslady125's favorite villains